


Fairy Tail Oneshots

by Wolfgirl147



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Miraxus, Nalu - Freeform, Scenes from all over the series, jerza - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl147/pseuds/Wolfgirl147
Summary: A bunch of Fairy Tail oneshots that come to mind as I'm rewatching the series.  Some angst, some edge, but mostly shippy fluff!!!!





	1. Episode 23 - His Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Fairy Tail Fandom!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Fairy+Tail+Fandom%21).



> This first oneshot was inspired by the 23rd episode. Roughly 8 minutes in, Mira is asking Laxus for help in defeating Phantom Lord. He acts boorishly and says that if Mira can convince Lucy to be his 'woman' that he'll help. In the actual scene, Mira shatters the lacrima. But what if Laxus was actually there, and was near Lucy and Natsu? By this time in the anime, we can already see that there's a fair bit of fondness and trust in Lucy and Natsu's relationship. So, one half of this shot is in Lucy's perspective, and the other in Natsu's! Hope you guys enjoy!

_**Lucy POV** _

     The chipping wood of the barrel I was perched on dug into my skin.  I fought back a slight whimper at the discomfort.  I didn't  _get_ to complain about such a small inconvenience.  Not while there were so many people around me with grave injuries.  And not while I was the one who brought it upon them by my own selfish choices.  No matter what Natsu and the others said, I knew that a majority of this tragedy was my doing.  

     That's when Laxus Dreyar stormed in.  Lightning seemed to bustle around him, electricity rolling off him in waves.  His shocking blonde hair teemed with bolts of energy, and the scar along his face had me shrinking slightly back into the stone wall and the comforting warmth of Natsu beside me.  

"What'd you want, Mira?"  His voice was a low growl, husky and dark.  Menacing was the only word I could think of to describe the bass tone.  Mirajane stood tall under his shadow.  

"The master is gravely injured, and we can't find any trace of Mystogian.  You're the only one left to turn to, Laxus."  Her voice was strong, though the plead in her melodic words were halting.  The large man only guffawed, drawing the attention of the guild to him.  

"The old geezer's got himself hurt, huh?"  A dirt-eating grin spread across his lips.  "Too bad.  Why should  _I_ have to clean up his mess?"  Mira's fists clenched, and I shrunk closer into Natsu's side.  

I didn't look at him, and he didn't look at me, but I felt his strong arm wrap around my shoulders, his heat starting to build into an inferno.  Mira's face remained cool.

"They're targeting Lucy.  You have to help us!"  Mira responded, panic edging her voice.

"Lucy?  Who's that?"  I shrank back more, wishing I could maybe melt into the wall behind me.  "Do I even know her?"  That's when he turned.  I hadn't noticed it before, but Natsu's heat was rolling off of him now, almost like invisible flames, licking at the air around me, spreading under the energy of the room.  Laxus had noticed this heat, and turned to it, finding me now slightly tucked behind Natsu.

"Oh~"  He breathed, his smile growing.  "Is it the blonde one?"  The tension teemed in the small basement, answering his question for him.  He approached, letting Gray loop his arm around Natsu to keep him from picking a fight.  Laxus leaned down, his face level with mine, and released a whisper of breath, the heat fluttering across my face.  I kept my face calm.  I channeled that inner heir.  The one that had money and power at her beck and call, and I stayed still.  I even straightened a bit and raised my chin.  I would not let any fear or uncertainty show in my features.  His large hand reached to grasp my chin and jaw, angling my head just so.  My eyes leveled with his as he straightened a bit.  I could see the electricity in that stare, and I sent my own light right back at him.  His grin widened, bringing his face closer to mine, our noses touching.

"I'll tell you what," he whispered, his breath dancing across my uncolored cheeks.  I raised a single unimpressed brow, waiting for him to continue.  "If you can be convinced to be my woman, I'd gladly help you."  His stare raked down my body, undressing me in his mind.  I could tell by his eyes.  

No one heard the growl in his throat.  Nor did they see that hungry gleam in his eyes.  

At least, I'd  _thought_ no one had.  But then, Natsu pounced, shoving Laxus back and acting as a wall between me and the larger man. 

* * *

 

_**Natsu POV** _

     I was leaning against the stone wall of the basement, my head whirling, trying to make sense of it all.  This delicate princess before me, at my side, had decided to put her life in my hands.  She'd put her golden heart in the claws of a destructive dragon.  My mind was still buzzing --sorting through my choices-- when I felt a coldly familiar force.  Laxus Dreyar had entered the hall.

     I zoned out of his conversation with Mira, only focusing on the shivering young woman at my side.  I felt her react to the conversation, shrinking into my side as if relying on me to protect her.  

     I was staring at a pillar when I felt her tuck herself even closer into me.  I reached one arm over her shoulders.  To remind her.  

_I am here.  I am with you.  I will protect you._

When I heard Laxus mutter Lucy's name, all my senses shot to attention.  I felt that fire raging inside me with only one motive; protect Lucy; Protect the Princess!

     By the time he'd asked if he even knew Lucy, that fire was pounding in its cage, and it took all of my self-control to not let it manifest and burn down the remains of the basement.  That's when Laxus turned to me, and to the precious maiden, I was protecting. He approached us, and I felt Gray's cold arm hoist me out of the way, keeping my arm firmly locked in his.  I watched as he leaned down to be level with Lucy.  He breathed across her face, and I was about to snap- when she went still.  She melted with feline grace, her back straightening and chin lifting.  As much as a dangerous aura surrounded Laxus, a powerful, demanding, aura wreathed around Lucy.  The aura of one with power and wealth, and one who knew how to control it.  Her eyes burned in response to the challenge in Laxus' eyes, and I could swear I smiled at the defiance glimmering under the surface.  He was so close to her now, their noses touched, and I felt the need to scrunch my nose in distaste.  

His whispered words sent a killing calm raging through my body.

"I'll tell you what.  If you can be convinced to be my woman, I'd gladly help you."  No one else saw it.  No one else saw the hungry look that paraded in his eyes as he surveyed Lucy's body.  No one else heard the growl in his voice.  But I did.  And I was not going to stand for it.

So, I attacked.  I would protect my Princess.  I would protect this precious jewel that had somehow found it in her heart to trust a beast like me.     

* * *

 

_**Lucy POV** _

     My face crumpled and I could feel the relief flooding my body.  Laxus growled, frustration glowing in his fierce eyes.  

"Don't think for one second that she would ever stoop so low, you pig!"  I felt tears line my eyes at Natsu's words.  Energy crackled and writhed around him, fire glowing just barely under the surface.  The warm tendrils licked up my spine, wrapping around my body, touching me in ways so intimate I was sure I'd burst into flames myself.  His power was like a glowing shield, a warm pod of protection.  And one that was currently making me want to writhe.  I could barely focus on what was happening outside of this little bubble as that fire made its' way around my neck, down my legs, tendrils slipping past any of my defenses, clothes, mental barriers, **_anything_**.  

     That's when I realized that that bubble around me was truly made of pure fire.  I couldn't even see outside of it.  But I didn't care.  The claiming touches of those flames seared into my very soul.  They marked and claimed all sense of myself, all sense of anything, but Natsu.  

* * *

_**Natsu POV** _

     I released that fire that had fought at its chains.  I released it in one ball of flame.  

"Don't think for one second that she would ever stoop so low, you pig!"  Laxus smirked and turned heel, his jacket swirling behind him.  No one really stared after him.  They instead changed their focus to the ball of flames enveloping Lucy, whom they could no longer see.  

     I grinned, wishing one single flame to wrap around her thrashing entity.  She felt that presence, and though none could see, she arched her back, calling for me.  I released my grip on her, setting her down on the cold floor.  She looked up at me, a shaky smile forming on her lips, her flushed face nearly steaming.  And I knew I had her.  I had this precious Princess all to myself.

 

 


	2. Episode 26 - His Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the 26th episode, roughly 22 minutes in, Gajeel is about to kill Lucy to enrage Fairy Tail. Just when he's preparing to attack, Natsu comes bursting up through the floor. In the actual scene there's all this, 'she's my friend' and 'you can't hurt a member of Fairy Tail' stuff that we've come to love. But what if through Gajeel's point of view, he sees the real intentions behind Natsu's protective nature. This one will be told from Gajeel's POV! Hope you guys enjoy!

I smirked, a dirt-eating grin growing across my mouth.  She just kept yapping.  

"The wrath of Fairy Tail, huh?"  Her ferocious glare seared into my eyes.  She had one strong spirit.  That could be fixed rather easily.  

"Sounds fun!"  I jumped back, ignoring the whimpers of protest from the watching crowd.  The _losers_.  So weak-willed.  I saw the girl's eyes widen in fear.  

     Such a funny thing; fear.  It made people irrational.  It made them do crazy things.  Maybe that's what echoed in my soul.  Maybe it was her fierce defiance that made me want to beat the life out of her.  Because that aura coming from her was like a calling, a gentle song of promised death.  I recognized the song.  It was similar to the one I'd heard that night.  It was similar to the song that I'd had to beat the little bean sprout to an inch of her life to silence.  It was the song of a mate's summons.  

     I felt my eyes narrow.  I'd never had this much fun in a long time.  Never with these wimps surrounding me.  I felt that surging power underneath me; heard the roar of a mate who could feel the call of their soul.  The roar of one who _knew_ who their master was, and _knew_ that they were needed.  So, I challenged him.  I challenged him to come at me.  I challenged him to save her; to protect his life.  Because she  _was_ his life.  The world knew if she died, he would be broken.  And then he too would die.  

     I could feel that rumble of power as I neared his mate.  Then, the burst of flames came crashing through the floor.  Wings of flame and fury burst into the air.  It was a shield.  A shield around the one thing that could destroy him.  The one thing that the Salamander held dear.  

_The Salamander's Princess._

He would fight to protect her.  He would  _die_ to protect her.

_His Mate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little short, but I hope you guys liked it. Not to confuse you, but I don't know if it came through all too clearly, but when he said 'his mate', he does mean Natsu's mate.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this oneshot, this wasn't exactly how I had expected it to go, but it kinda morphed as I was writing it! The next one will be pure fluff, I promise!


End file.
